masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Dispel Evil
| rarity = Uncommon | type = Combat Instant | casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Each in a target or unit must make a Resistance roll at or be destroyed. Undead figures must resist at instead. }} :This article is about the Life Combat Instant called "Dispel Evil". For the inherent unit ability of the same name, see Dispel Evil (Ability). Dispel Evil is an Uncommon Combat Instant belonging to the realm. It may only be cast during combat, and must be targeted at an enemy unit belonging to either the or the . The spell is cast for . Upon casting, each in the target unit must make a Resistance roll at a penalty of . Each figure that fails this roll is instantly destroyed. Enemy Undead units are even more vulnerable to this spell, with each figure having to make its roll at a penalty of ! Effects The Dispel Evil spell makes a powerful divine attack at the magical bonds that keeps and creatures under their master's control. If successful, severing these bonds means instant destruction to the affected creatures. The Undead are even more vulnerable to this spell. Destroying Figures When Dispel Evil is cast on an enemy Fantastic Unit from the or realms, each individual in that unit must make a separate Resistance roll to try and save itself. Dispel Evil gives the target a Resistance penalty of for this attempt. For each figure, the game rolls a random number between 1 and 10. If the number comes up higher than the target unit's Resistance score minus 4, that figure is destroyed immediately (the unit takes Irreversible Damage Points equal to its ). Note that figures destroyed in this way cannot be healed in combat, and units primarily destroyed in this way cannot Regenerate. Target units with a Resistance score of or less are unable to succeed their rolls at all - because the penalty reduces the unit's Resistance to . Such units will always be completely destroyed whenever targeted by the spell. Target units possessing a Resistance score of or higher will never fail their rolls, and therefore are completely immune to Dispel Evil. Undead Resistance Penalty Undead creatures are units that have been turned into creatures of through various spells or effects, such as Animate Dead, Black Channels, et cetera. When such units are targeted by Dispel Evil, they suffer a significant penalty of to their Resistance score, and thus are far more likely to get destroyed by the spell. Target Undead units with a Resistance score of or less will be completely destroyed by this spell, as they cannot possibly succeed their rolls. Conversely, Undead units would need (!!) to be completely immune to this spell. It is highly unlikely that any unit would have such a high score. Usage Dispel Evil may only be cast during combat, for a basic Casting Cost of . The spell must be targeted at an enemy unit belonging to the or realms. The Undead, as well as Chaos Channeled units, are both included as valid targets. The game will refuse to cast the spell if no such targets are found on the battlefield. Dispel Evil is shown on screen as a few rotating sparkles around the targeted unit. Any in the target unit that fail their Resistance roll will simply disappear during this animation. If all figures failed their rolls, the unit is destroyed entirely. Acquisition As an Uncommon spell, Dispel Evil may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is almost never guaranteed. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards who possess at least Spellbooks, or Wizards with Spellbooks who did not select Dispel Evil as a guaranteed spell, will be able to Research this spell at some point during their campaign. Wizards with fewer than Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. Dispel Evil has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Dispel Evil spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Dispel Evil is extremely useful during wars against - or -wielding wizards. Very few units have a high-enough Resistance score to avoid its destructive effects, so it can utterly savage most low-tier units, and still stands a good chance of taking out the more powerful enemy units in an instant. Most importantly, this spell will utterly annihilate any Undead units you come across. Rival wizards do not often create Undead units, but when they do they'll make perfect targets for this spell, having virtually no chance to resist it. Note that the spell is better against low-Resistance targets, but is also significantly better against than it is against . This is because it has a higher statistical chance of killing off at least some figures in a Multi-Figure unit, thus weakening it, whereas a Single-Figure unit only has to succeed one roll to waste the spell entirely. On the other hand, if the Single-Figure unit fails its roll, it is completely destroyed. Category:Combat Instants Category:Life